


The Expedition

by Beau_bie



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-11-26 21:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: Ruby lands his dream job going on an expedition with Steven Stone, but this comes with its own ups and downs. AU-ish.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A few years ago I wrote “Expedition” (posted on fanfiction.net). I have re-read it since and I hate this story. It’s bland, it has way too many spelling errors, incorrect grammar and swapping point of view from my horrible ‘editing’. I wanted to re-write it, and I suppose now is that time. The plot, characters etc. really haven't changed, just a little updated and edited.

Steven walked into work. Today everything seemed to be going so well. He was sure that today would be a wonderful day. He waved to the receptionist, who blushed, waving enthusiastically back. Even the cleaners were smiling as they swept the floor and cleaned the windows.

He smiled, feeling oddly proud of his work place. He knew today would be a great day.

That was until he heard his father call out to him.

"Steven!"

He looked at his father, seeing his father’s beaming face, and instantly knowing that his father was most definitely up to no good. "What is it?" he asked politely, although he felt a growing dread in his stomach.

"So, about that assistant that I was looking for-"

Steven frowned. "What assistant?" he asked, confused. He had no idea that his father was after an assistant, let alone why it was information that Steven had to know about. Regardless, his father wouldn’t tell him if it wasn’t important.

Mr. Stone shook his head. “Steven don’t you ever listen? The assistant for your expedition, of course!"

Firstly, Steven had no idea what assistant he was talking about. Secondly, he was a man in his mid-twenties! He was 100% sure that he did not need an assistant to help him to do something he had been doing for years and thirdly, why would his father pick someone who he had never met? Didn't he deserve a say in this? Steven definitely had a bad feeling about this. His stomach dropped. “Dad-?”

"So, if you ever listened to me, you would know that I interviewed a bunch of people last week, and I have to admit I might have outdone myself. I definitely found the perfect one. With my skills in interviewing I picked the perfect boy for you."

Steven felt like he would throw up. That line was just not right, no matter the context. He rubbed his temples, exhaling slowly. "Ok, when is he going to be here? And anyway, why do I even need an assistant?"

Mr. Stone rested a hand on Steven’s shoulder. "You aren't getting any younger, Steven."

“Really?” He wasn’t even twenty seven and apparently needed an assistant. He had no hope once he hit thirty. 

"And he will be here any minute now" his father finished. "Isn't that great?"

Hardly.

Mr. Stone patted his shoulder again. "Well, I will see you later today Steven." He walked over to the elevator, having a quick word with one of the cleaners before disappearing into the elevator.

Okay.

"This can’t be too bad, right?" he murmured to himself, rubbing his temples. He knew nothing good would come out of having an untrained assistant. He decided the best thing to do would be to finish the last of his work before he finished up at the end of the day. He didn’t have a lot of work, as he had finally caught up, but there was always the last minute emails and phone calls that he just had to do.

He walked toward the elevator with the intent of organising his day, when one of the receptionists called out. 

"Hi Mr. Stone!"

He looked over, not sure as to why everyone had to undermine his efforts for a good and productive day.

"Are you here to meet your new assistant?" she continued. “He is-”

He was sure he was actually getting a tension headache. "Wait a minute… did you know that I was getting an assistant?" he asked a bit too slowly.

She smiled her usual cheery smile. "Of course, your father, Mr. Stone, has been looking for quite some time."

"Quite some time… and I was the only one who didn't know. Great."

She laughed nervously. "Well, he is here now."

"Who?"

"Your new assistant, of course."

He let out a sharp breath. "Right, of course. My new assistant. Well, I better get this over and done with."

She stepped out from behind the desk. "Right this way" she beckoned, walking towards the waiting area.

Steven followed her, trying his hardest to keep his face deadpan. A young looking teen with jet black hair and the brightest ruby eyes he had ever seen looked up at him. Steven stepped back, feeling cautious. He wasn't sure what to expect. 

“So, Steven, this is Ruby” the receptionist announced, her smile still intact.

Ruby stood up, a confident smile plastered on his face. “It’s a pleasure to meet you” he said, his voice gentle, holding out his hand.

"Good morning Ruby" Steven replied curtly, politely ignoring his hand. "Firstly I have to thank you for coming all this way. I truly appreciate it, however, I must apologize as you aren’t needed to fill this position. Good luck in your future endeavours."

Ruby frowned, obviously not impressed. "Excuse me!? I didn't come all this way to be fired!" his previously gentle voice no longer so gentle and his Johtoian accent becoming more pronounced. He set his delicate hands on his hips. “I demand an explanation-”

"You know what?" he seethed, leaning down to the teen’s level. "I didn't ask for an assistant, let alone some teenage brat who is too small to even do half the work I do."

The receptionist smiled awkwardly. "Well, I am glad that this is going well, but… I have to go." She briskly walked away, her high heels clicking on the tiled floor.

Ruby rolled his eyes, obviously not impressed by the display before him. "Wow, what a mess" he scoffed. “What does your father think of you Steven?”

Steven wasn’t in the mood. "You're still fired."

Ruby crossed his arms across his body. "I have already signed a contract and only your father can fire me."

Steven's eyes narrowed. "You know, I am going to go and see him about that." Steven turned and quickly walked away. Steven rarely got angry, or even irritated. He was generally a very calm and approachable person. However, he couldn’t quite understand what it was about Ruby that irritated him so much. He simply didn't like him and he hadn’t even been in the teen’s presence for five minutes. There was no way he was going on a three month expedition with that brat. It would drive him insane!

He suddenly felt something heavy hit him in the back and he fell face first to the ground. "Uff-" he gasped, feeling the air escape him, leaving him slightly winded. He had to pause to ensure he hadn’t broken a rib or wrist. He looked over his shoulder at a flushed Ruby.

"No! You can't!"

"Wh-what?" he was speechless. The brat had tackled him in his place of work. How humiliating! He could feel every set of eyes in the foyer on him. He swallowed, feeling his face heat up. He quickly regained his composure. "What are you doing? Get off me!" he snapped.

"No. I am sorry."

"Ruby, for the love of Arceus get off me!"

Ruby quickly stumbled to his feet, holding out a hand to help Steven up, who rejected it, pushing himself up.

Ruby bowed his head. "So-sorry."

"You… ugh…" he shook his head.

"Steven?"

He looked at the large ruby eyes, thin brows were knotted.

"Please don't fire me" he pleaded.

Steven sighed, head in his hand. "Were you lying about the contract?"

"Yes."

"Why on earth did you tackle me?" he asked, not expecting an intelligent response.

"I panicked. I want this job. I want…" his cheeks turned a pretty pink against the ivory skin.

Steven tilted his head to the side, a brow raised. "Hm?"

"I just really wanted a chance to work with you" he finished, looking down at the floor.

"You… want to work… with me?" Steven asked slowly, not believing that some teenager would be interested in working with him.

He nodded. "Yeah. I do."

He had to be steadfast and stick to his plan. "I don't need an assistant."

"How about I carry all your stuff?" he asked way too enthusiastically.

"I wouldn't wish that on you." But then he could admit that he might just expect that from Ruby after the teen had tackled him.

The teen’s small hands lightly gripped Steven's broad shoulders, ruby eyes looking straight into his. "Please… please! Let me go on the expedition with you."

Steven sighed. "Fine. We will leave tomorrow at one thirty P.M. from mine. Be on time and you’re welcome to join me."

He nodded, a huge grin plastered on his face. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I promise I’ll be there. I won’t let you down.”

"Do you know my address? I don't live with my father."

He shook his head.

"Ok." He passed him a personal card. "My address."

"Thank you Steven."

He nodded, wanting to get rid of the kid. "Okay Ruby. Thanks for coming in today."

He grinned. "No problems.”

Steven shook his hand. "Go home and rest. I will see you tomorrow."

"See you then, Steven." He turned and practically skipped out of the building.

That had been too much for Steven, who now wanted nothing more than to go home. He felt like he had aged ten years just from the stress of it all.

The receptionist looked at him. “According to your schedule, you’re leaving tomorrow morning on the ship at eleven twenty A.M. Is that correct?”

"Yes, that is correct."

"Steven!" she scolded. “What about poor Ruby? He came all this way from Littleroot Town thinking he had a job!”

"I don't want him around. I am more than capable of climbing through caves without a fifteen year old-"

"That is horrible. And he is seventeen” she pointed out, which Steven politely ignored.

"I don't feel bad about this. It’s dangerous for those who don’t know what they‘re doing."

She sighed, tapping her pen against the desk "Okay. If he calls here tomorrow-?"

"Tell him I left due to an emergency. You don’t have to worry yourself with the small details."

"Fine."

"Well, after that I’m sure this headache is just going to give me grief all day so I’m going home. I can't be bothered staying here today. Just forward all my calls to my father until he decides what to do."

"Okay Steven. You take care and enjoy your expedition. And just letting you know your father is in meetings all day anyway so you won’t have to worry about seeing him."

He nodded. "Okay. Thank you." He walked outside the building. He was glad he was leaving early. He would able to grab his already packed bags and head to the port. He hoped that there would be room on the cruise out this afternoon. He could get out of Hoenn quicker. Get away from all this. 

 

…

 

He locked the door, having second thoughts about this. Did he want to leave the kid behind?

Well, absolutely! He wasn't letting someone who knew nothing about caving, about the dangers and the rocks and stones go with him! That was ridiculous! And in his opinion, it would just be a hindrance.

He taped a note to the door, hoping that it would be enough to deter the teen. Although Ruby seemed as stubborn as him.

Sorry, left early due to emergency

Thank you for your application, and I hope that you are successful in the future.

Regards,

Steven Stone

Emergency, or urgency?

Well, he had already wrote emergency, so he supposed that would do. He grabbed his bags and made his way to the port, a good thirty minute walk. He was glad once the dock was in sight. He set his bags down and took a seat, crossing once leg over the other.

He was in the middle of reading some reference material when the owner of the ticket sales and motel came out to see him.

"Ah, hello Steven. You are here early."

"Yes. I thought I would catch the last ship out."

"Sorry my friend, you are almost an hour too late."

"What?" he felt his heart sink.

"But that is fine. The first boat out tomorrow is ten past seven, then eleven twenty, which I believe you have a ticket for, then-"

"I need to be on the ten past seven ship."

"Well, there is space, so you are in luck. I will have you in cabin thirteen."

"Thirteen? Luck? Really?" he asked, incredibly sceptical that either of those things even went together. Not that he was superstitious. He didn’t put much stock in these sorts of things, but judging by his day he may not have been wrong in being a little paranoid. 

"It's our last room."

He didn’t even have to think about his answer. "I will take it."

He nodded. "Okay, I will update your ticket."

Steven passed over the printout, the owner updating the ticket with the time and room numb. He looked over the updated ticket. Cabin 13. He shuddered. He couldn't believe it. How unlucky.

"Well, Steven, you can stay here tonight. Room two." He passed over the key.

"Thank you" he gratefully accepted the key. He stood up, grabbing his bags.

"Saves you having to go back home."

“Indeed. Thank you for your generosity.” Although he felt resigned to some sort of disaster happening, was able to feel more relaxed than he had all day. Well, since he had met Ruby.

"No problems Steven. See you tomorrow."

He made his way to the room, unlocking the door and setting the bags down. He couldn't believe that he had missed the last ship out. He was kicking himself! But his mind quickly went back home. What if Ruby caught on? How would he ever explain it to his father? He would be ridiculously disappointed if he found out, which he surely would.

He quickly made the assumption that everything would be okay. He also made the assumption that Ruby didn't seem the bright type.

He sat down, content that he was going to catch the earliest ship out.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby couldn't believe his luck! Steven had agreed! His heart was beating fast with excitement.

He couldn't wait to go. He was so ridiculously excited. He was sure that he hadn't been this excited about anything before. Well, except important things, like Christmas and his birthday… but that was now irrelevant! He now got to go on an expedition with the most well recognized and amazing guy in Hoenn! The Champion of the Elite Four and heir to the Devon Corporation.

He rushed home, flinging open the door to his bedroom and started packing. He was trying his hardest to be decisive, but he ended up repacking at least ten times before he felt content. He had to get everything organized by the end of the day so he could have an early night. He made a metal note to set his alarm for the next morning. He had to be up early the next day if he was gonna make it to the port by lunchtime

He looked at his mudkip who had woken from the noise. "Mumu, isn't this great?!" he beamed at the blue pokémon.

His mudkip looked up at him.

He chuckled, booping Mumu’s nose. "I get to go on an expedition for three months! And you’re coming with me!"

The bedroom door opened. "Hi Ruby, how did you go today?"

"Hey mom, it went really well! Mumu and I leave tomorrow morning."

She nodded, a small smile on her face. "How long was it for again?"

"Three months. I can't wait!" he gushed. He threw a second scarf in his bag and stood up.

"I am glad that it's worked out for you. You will have to go and tell Sapphire the good news" she suggested.

"I was planning on seeing her. I need to go to the PokéMart too.” He grabbed his wallet. “Okay Mumu, let's go."

Mumu nodded and trotted after him.

"Ruby."

He looked at his mom. "Yeah mom?"

"I am so proud of you. I mean it."

He smiled. "Thanks mom."

"And… although Norman hasn't said anything… for quite some time… I know he is proud of you too" she said disjointedly, taking her time choosing the words.

He nodded, looking down. "Yeah… I’m sure he is" he said, hating the feeling of lying through his teeth. Norman wouldn’t be proud of him. Norman hadn’t been proud of him since he was thirteen. Perhaps even as far back as eleven.

Mumu nudged his leg, chirping loudly.

He smiled. "Well, we better go. Mumu wants to go outside."

"Of course. I am starting on dinner now anyway."

"Okay." Ruby made his way out of the house, rushing next door to his best friend Sapphire’s house. Mumu chirped louder once he realised where they were heading, running around Ruby in circles. Ruby chuckled and knocked on the door, looking back at Mumu who was still running around. 

Professor Birch opened the door. "Oh, Good afternoon Ruby. How are you doing?"

"Hey Professor, I’m good thanks. Is Sapphire here?"

"She sure is. She is in her room" he said, stepping back into the house, allowing Ruby entrance.

"Thank you!" He walked quickly up to her room, Mumu next to his ankles. "Sapphire!"

"Ruby, what are ya doin' here?" she asked, spinning around on her desk chair to face him. 

He sat on her bed, Mumu jumping on the bed next to him. "I am coming to tell you great news!"

"What is it?" she asked curiously, leaning forward. “Let me guess, ya won another contest?”

"Steven Stone said that I can go on his next expedition. Three months starting tomorrow!"

"What? No way! I am so happy for ya Ruby! It’s definitely well deserved. That is so much better than winning a contest” she laughed. “But I will miss you" she added sombrely.

"I will miss you too" he said, getting off the bed to hug her. "But I am so excited!" he added jumping up and down. "I can't believe it! There were so many people at the interview, and I… I got the job… I can't believe it!"

She rested her hands on his shoulders to calm him down. "So you met Steven today?"

"Yes!" He squealed like an excited schoolgirl. "I just can't believe it!" He paused, frowning. "But… he doesn't seem to really like me" he added a lot less enthusiastically.

"He will just have to deal with it. You are an amazing person! He will realize that he was wrong."

"Thanks Sapphire! That makes me feel better. Oh, I just realized… I will miss your birthday.”

"I will miss yours too."

"Oh… true…"

"We will just have a big party when you get back! How nice would that be? We could invite everyone" she smiled.

"That does sound great!"

"So, have you packed?"

"Almost. There are a few things I want to get from the PokéMart." He stretched his arms above his head. "You wanna come along?"

"Sure."

He followed her downstairs, looking at pictures of Sapphire through the years on the wall next to the staircase. Pictures of her with her Pokémon, with her badges and her in her lab coat. 

"Hey" Sapphire said, looking at her father. "I will be back later."

"No worries."

She opened the door, Ruby walking ahead outside. The door closed behind him and Sapphire rested her arm around his shoulder. "So Ruby, what did he say that made you think he didn't like you?"

"Maybe that he wanted to fire me."

"Oh… ooh… that could be troublesome."

"Yeah. He said that he doesn't want an assistant."

"Oh Ruby, you will just have to try twice as hard! Show him you are totally capable!" She flexed her arms. "Show him you are heaps strong!"

Ruby raised a brow. "Well, that would be a lie. You are ways stronger than me."

"If you wanted muscles like me you should have been adventurin’ with me” she smiled, bumping against him. 

He stumbled but composed himself. “Maybe-”

“Or you should have been carrying your sewing machine around for the last month to get some muscles happening."

"Shut up Sapphire" he sighed. "I get it, I look weak. Even you have more muscles than me."

She smirked. "Anyone would. I mean, look at you."

"Hey! That is mean" he went to bump against her, but she punched him in the arm, laughing.

"Ha! Catch me now!" she called, running down Route One.

"Dammit!" he growled, running after her, trying to catch up. It would be hard, he was definitely not as fit as he used to be. He looked around, realizing that he had lost track of her. "Dammit." He ran towards the line of trees, Mumu running after him. Mumu let out a loud cry, Ruby looked around seconds before and Sapphire tackled him, pushing him to the ground.

He screamed as he fell, Sapphire sitting on his hips. "Whoa! You scared me" he admitted.

She grinned. "Sorry. But I gotcha!"

"Whatever."

Mumu trotted over and sat on his feet.

"Traitor" Ruby chuckled, resting his head back against the ground in a mock defeat.

"Good work!" grinned Sapphire.

"Get off me now."

"O-kay!" She stood up, picking up Mumu. "We will miss ya!" she joked, running off with the mudkip.

"Dammit Sapphire!"

Mumu let out a loud cry and jumped from her arms, running back to him.

"Come here!" he grinned. Mumu cried out and jumped into his arms. "Gotcha!"

Sapphire pouted. “Mumu doesn’t play fair.”

Ruby grinned and poked his tongue out at her.

"Whatever" she smiled, resting her arm around his shoulder.

They walked the rest of the way to the PokéMart.

"What are you buying?" she asked, looking through the adjacent aisle.

"Sewing supplies” he replied slowly, his eyes falling on the next shelf. He had no idea there were so many types of condoms. It made him realise how naïve he really was.

She looked around at him, dumbstruck. "Really?"

He tore his eyes from the condoms. "Yeah. I mean, I am going to be in a cave or some such. I might need to fix my clothes if they tear."

Mumu nodded.

"See, even Mumu agrees."

She rolled her eyes. "You’re pathetic, I can see why he didn't want you to go-"

"Sapphire!" He knew that she was saying it jokingly, but it still hurt. "You're just jealous cause I get to go places!"

"Like I would be jea-jealous that you have to stay in a ca-cave for the next three mo-months."

"Sapphire… are you crying?"

"I don’t cry."

Ruby hugged her. "You know I will miss you so much, and whenever I can I will call you, okay? I don't know if my PokéNav will work over where we are going."

She nodded. "Okay." She wiped her eyes.

He reached into his pocket and grabbed a tissue, passing it to her.

"Thanks" she sniffed.

He chuckled. "Nope, not crying" he teased, setting Mumu down. He picked up a small sewing kit. That would be fine. A mini first aid kit. Travel size toothbrush and toothpaste.

"What is all that crap?" Sapphire asked, eyebrows raised having already gotten over her tears.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"First aid? Wouldn't Steven have one?"

"Well, what… if we need backup?"

"You are way too worried. And it's embarrassing."

"Sapphire!"

She giggled. "Sorry."

He picked up a tube of massage cream.

"What is that for? Are ya gonna massage Steven?" she smirked.

"Steven? What if I need it? Or Mumu?"

"You have a point."

“Obviously. My pokémon are used to, well…”

“A life of luxury” she said dramatically, putting on an exaggerated posh accent.

“Well, yeah. Caving might be a stress for Mumu.”

“You’re embarrassing. Mumu was basically made to explore caves. You on the other hand…” she shrugged. “All I’m gonna say is I hope Mumu knows how to massage.”

“Sapphire-!”

"Can you kids' quiet down please?" the clerk asked.

"Sorry" said Sapphire, trying not to laugh.

Ruby was embarrassed. He grabbed a few other items, paid, and left the store.

"Did you buy condoms?" Sapphire asked once they were outside.

"No!" he blushed.

"Show me!"

"Fine." He opened the bag.

"First aid, sewing, dental kit, deodorant, juice, snacks… okay… I was sure I saw you looking at them before."

"Nope. Well, I was looking at them" he admitted with a blush.

"You're seventeen, you don't need to be having sex" she teased, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Ow!” he rubbed his ribs. “I was just looking at them cause they glow in the dark and that greatly amused me."

"I have so many things to say so that" she chuckled. "I think the idea is so if ya in the dark you can find the-”

"Sapphire! I don’t expect anything so crude from your mouth!"

She chuckled. "Really?

He nodded, picking up Mumu. “He also doesn’t need to hear that.”

She ignored him. “By the way, you should consider taking your glasses."

He rolled my eyes. "I'll be-"

"Well, what if you lose your contacts in a cave? Ruby, you wouldn't be able to find them, and Steven may not be able to either. If its glasses, at least you can find them easier. And cleaning contact lenses in a cave would be annoying. Imagine all the dirt. You’d hate that."

"That is a fair point" he sighed. "I hate wearing glasses."

"I know, but in a cave, no one cares how vain you are or how you look."

"True." He looked at his mudkip. "Well, we better go home and get some rest. Our adventure starts tomorrow!"

His mudkip squeaked in anticipation, mucus dripping from his nose.

Sapphire shook her head at Mumu. “I hope you have a spare tissue Ruby.”

Ruby chuckled. “I’ll clean him up later.”

She smiled and pulled him into a hug. "I am gonna miss you."

He sighed, leaning into the hug. "I will miss you too. It's going to be a long three months, isn't it?"

"Yeah. But like I promised, we will have a combined birthday when you get back."

"I look forward to it.” He broke the hug. “Well, see you in three months."

She nodded. "I’ll see you then, Ruby." She waved back and walked into her house.

He sighed, a pulling feeling in his stomach. Anxiety? He suddenly felt incredibly nauseous. "What do you think Mumu? Is now the right time for adventure?" he asked, his voice just above a whisper.

Mumu nodded and chirped happily. For Mumu it was always time for adventure. For himself, he wasn’t entirely sure.


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby woke up early. Too early. It was still dark outside. He was way too excited to go back to sleep.

"Damn" he murmured, sitting up. He grabbed his PokéNav, checking the time. It was early. Ridiculously early. It wasn’t even four.

Mumu jumped up onto the bed, rubbing his head against Ruby’s arm, letting out an excited chirp.

Ruby smiled. "Let's go now."

Mumu nodded in anticipation.

Ruby grinned and changed into his clothes in record time, putting his contacts in. He left his glasses in their case at the bottom compartment of his bag, not worried about needing them. Sapphire had good advice, but he didn’t really want to take it. If he could get away with only having to wear his contact lenses then he would. He chucked his bag over his shoulders before rushing downstairs, Mumu running after him.

He tipped some food onto plates for the Pokémon he was leaving at home, placing them on the kitchen mats. He grabbed a pen and paper, scribbling out a note for his mom, and leaving it on the bench.

He looked at Mumu, who had started eating the food he had put out for the other Pokémon. “Hey, that’s not yours” he chuckled. “This is yours” he said, pouring some food out for the mudkip, who started eating. "Okay, I think I’m ready" he said to himself, a small smile pulling at the corner of his mouth.

 

…

 

He didn't think it would take as long as it did to get to Steven's apartment. At least he got there in good timing. He had to admit that he was glad that he woke up early after all.

He went to knock on the door before seeing a note stuck to it. "What is this?" he muttered, pulling it off the door and reading it, his brows furrowing. "What is this shit? Does he think he is funny?" He knocked on the door. "Steven?! Steven Stone-!"

The door opened, causing Ruby to step back in surprise. A sleepy looking man, no older than thirty appeared, who most certainly was not Steven. Ruby thought he recognised the man, but he couldn’t place him.

"Oh, hi" mumbled the sleepy man. He was wearing a plush, crisp white dressing gown and matching slippers, his hair still neatly styled.

"A-are you his boyfriend?” Ruby asked straight up. He had to know.

The man laughed. "No. My name is Wallace. I am housesitting for him. He is going on some rock searching expedition” he added, rolling his eyes.

“Then where is Steven now?” 

“Oh, right, he is gone. Left last night."

"Wh-what?"

He hummed, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. "You must be Ruby. So… he really was being slack. He said that he told you he didn't want you to tag along."

"Well, can you contact him? Tell him to stop being a dick. He told me we would be meeting here this afternoon."

Wallace let out a polite chuckle. "Well, I would, but he is probably half way to Sinnoh already."

"I know where we're going, but there is no point in me going and trying to find him if… he doesn't want to be found.” 

“He is good at disappearing" Wallace agreed.

Mumu made a displeased sound.

"Oh…" Ruby's face crumpled. "Even Mumu is sad cause he can't go on an adventure." He picked up the mudkip and hugged him. "Don't be sad Mumu. One day we will go on an adventure."

Mumu voiced his approval, chirping loudly.

"Oh dear…" Wallace sighed. "He missed the last ship last night. He is staying at the port."

"You aren't lying to me, are you?" Ruby asked, feeling incredibly suspicious.

"No! But don't mention that I sent you there. I would prefer our friendship stays intact.”

"Okay, whatever. What I want you to tell me is why doesn't he want me to go?"

"He likes being alone" Wallace said, almost with a sense of longing.

"Well, I suppose that’s just too bad. Mumu and I want adventure. We want to see new places. I want to see Sinnoh. I want to see the world!"

Mumu cried out in agreement, squirming in Ruby’s grasp.

"Look how happy you made Mumu" Ruby smiled at Wallace. "He is ecstatic! Well, we should get going!"

He ran his fingers through his hair. "Promise me you won't say anything to Steven."

"Promise." He grinned and set Mumu down. "We gotta get to the port! Bye!" he waved.

Wallace waved back, yawning a little too ungracefully for such a beautiful man, before walking back inside.

"Let's go!" He called to Mumu, running toward the port.

 

…

 

He got there just before seven. It was quiet, and the sun had already risen. He sat down, pulling his knees to his chest. He sighed. Perhaps this was the wrong idea. Maybe he should have just stayed home. He shivered in the cool breeze coming off the ocean and pulled his jacket a little tighter around his shoulders. 

Mumu jumped up next to him, rubbing against his arm. He pulled the Pokémon into a hug. "Yes, we will be leaving soon." Mumu struggled against him. "Mumu-!"

Mumu slipped from his grasp and plopped on the ground, crying out in happiness. He ran in circles around the benches.

He chuckled. “Mumu, what are you-?” he paused seeing Steven Stone walking out from the adjoined motel. Ruby smiled. “Good morning Steven, I made it.”

He looked seriously pissed off. "What are you doing here? Go home Ruby."

"What? No!"

He looked shocked. "Wh-what?"

"I came here for adventure. I said I would be here and I stick to my word. And so does Mumu. I mean, the adventure, I don’t know if he is all trustworthy" he joked.

Steven sighed, obviously not appreciating Ruby’s awkward attempt at humour. "Fine. But once you're in Sinnoh you are to leave me alone. I don’t want to babysit you."

"Steven… why do you hate me so much?" He sniffled, eyes hot with tears. He felt like his heart had been trampled on. He had stupidly, and childishly, fallen in love with Steven Stone. This had happened a few years previously when he had seen the Champions photograph in one of the glossy gossip magazines his mother subscribed to. He had taken the page and stuck the picture on the inside of his cupboard door. He thought Steven Stone was the most handsome man he had ever seen.

But Steven really hated him. Steven wasn’t anything like how he had imagined him to be. This Steven was a rude disappointment. But he had to admit that at least he was still nice to look at.

Steven looked at him, his brows furrowed in confusion. "I don't hate you, I just don't see why I need an assistant" he explained, exasperated. “If it wasn’t for my father-”

"I am good with first aid!” he interrupted, pulling a tissue from his pocket and wiping his eyes. “And I can sew and fix your clothes."

Mumu nodded in his defence.

"And Mumu is a great companion. My friend Sapphire Birch's dad gave him to me!"

Steven looked at the mudkip, a little bit of mucus hanging out its nose, not an uncommon sight. His brows furrowed as he looked back at Ruby, as if something clicked. "You… know Professor Birch?" he asked slowly.

"Of course! He is my neighbour and a great family friend. Well… before my dad left. But that is a whole other story-"

He looked back at Mumu who chirped happily, running in circles again.

"Fine. You can come with me" he sighed, sounding exhausted.

"Really?!" Ruby grinned.

"Before I answer your question, how did you know I was here?"

"I didn't" Ruby lied, a little too easily. "I was upset cause I saw the note on your door, and Mumu loves the dock here, so I thought I would just sit here for the day. Have something to eat and let Mumu go for a swim before heading home."

He nodded. "Fair enough."

"But Mumu is even more excited for the adventure" he grinned, picking him up. He squeaked when Ruby squeezed him lightly. Ruby grinned, "I told you he was great!"

Steven just nodded, his expression was blank. Even though it was only just past six thirty, Steven looked absolutely done with him.

Ruby looked down at the ground. Knowing that this was a bad second impression. He felt that he would never impress Steven. He felt like a loser. He didn’t know what to do or say to impress Steven.

Mumu looked up at him, obvious concern on his face. He rubbed his head against Ruby’s arm.

"I should’ve stayed home" he sighed.

Mumu shook his head, adamant in his own way that they were going whether Steven agreed or not.

He looked over at Steven who had started talking to another man. He sighed and slumped in the seat, rubbing Mumu’s forehead. He hummed to himself, just a song he had heard when his mom was cooking a few nights before with the radio on.

“Ruby.”

He looked at Steven who seemed indifferent. 

“Your ticket.”

“Thank you Steven.”

He nodded and sat next to him.

Ruby had no idea what to say, so he said nothing. What could he say? He was sure Steven didn’t want to hear it. Ruby looked out at the water, watching the ship pull into the port. “I thought it would be bigger” he said to himself.

However, Mumu was having a wonderful time. He chirped happily, jumping off the chair and running over to the edge of the dock where the large ship was. Water splashing over him as jumped around cheerfully.

Ruby smiled, feeling a little more relaxed. He stood up, wishing he had thought to take a photo.

Steven stood up and quickly walked to the stairs at the dock. “Ruby.”

Ruby nodded, picking Mumu up on the way. "Let’s go Mumu" he grinned.

Steven walked on board and sat on a chair in the main foyer area, his bags taking up a few other chairs. Ruby watched as Steven accessed his PokéNav Plus. Of course Steven would have the latest model, his father was the owner of Devon Corp.

But in all honesty, Ruby was in awe of the foyer. It was beautiful. He had never been on a ship quite like this before. Even when he travelled from Johto. He had to admit that, although the ship looked small from the outside, it was huge inside.

A few more people boarded and made their way down an adjacent corridor.

Ruby sat next to Steven, putting his backpack on the ground next to him. Ruby was sure that Steven would move, but surprisingly he didn't. Mumu jumped up next to him, looking at Steven rather suspiciously. Ruby chuckled, shaking his head. “Be nice” he said, booping his nose. He looked back at Steven, wondering why they weren’t going to their room.

Steven looked at him. "Can I help you?"

Ruby shook his head. "No. Sorry." He looked away, feeling embarrassed. Why did Steven have to be so dismissive? So rude. Ruby decided then and there that good looking people were definitely the most unapproachable. He just couldn’t relate. It was like good looking people had their own way of speaking and their own way of making friends… it was just ridiculous. Ruby supposed they spoke and dealt in money only.

He sighed. Maybe it was wrong of him to have 'forced' Steven to bring him. When Ruby had seen Wallace at Steven's place he should have just gone home. He just couldn't take a hint. He felt incredibly disappointed with himself.

Mumu snuggled up to Ruby. Mumu really could read his emotions better than anyone else. He stroked his head, smiling. "I love you Mumu, you are my best friend. Just don't tell Sapphire" he added.

He could feel Steven’s eyes on him. He flinched as though he had been burned. He didn’t want to look at Steven, but it would be rude not to.

"Ruby?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you apply for the job?"

He knew that he couldn't tell Steven that it was because he had a crush on him. That was way too embarrassing considering Steven ended up being an asshole. He ended up simply shrugging. "I don't know."

“I’m just surprised that someone like you applied for a job like this.”

Ruby didn’t know what to say. He supposed it was surprising. He generally didn’t leave the house unless it was for Contests or going to the café with Sapphire. “What do you mean someone like me?”

“I mean, look at you. You look like you’ve never even been outside before. How are you going to survive in a cave? For fucks sake Ruby, why did you want this job?” he groaned, rubbing his temples. “What am I going to do with you?”

Ruby couldn't help it. He felt his eyes well up with tears. “Steven” he said softly, tears falling down his face. He held Mumu tighter as Mumu growled at Steven.

Steven looked surprised. He reached over to touch Ruby’s shoulder, but Ruby was having none of it. He slapped Steven’s hand away.

"Ruby, I am sorry" said Steven meekly. 

Ruby ignored him, Mumu jumping off his lap as he got up and ran. He had no idea where he was running to, but he just needed to get away from Steven. He didn’t even look to see if Mumu was with him, but he wasn’t sure if he even cared.

He stopped running once he hit a dead end with only a staircase in front of him. He wiped his eyes, looking around and seeing Mumu. “Wh… where am I?”

Mumu ran in a circle around him, chirping.

He looked at the number on the door. Thirteen. He frowned and knocked on the door, hoping that the occupants would be able to help him find his way back. However, the door was ajar and when he looked inside there were no occupants. He stepped inside, not seeing any luggage or other items. 

He looked at Mumu. "How about we just sleep until we get found?" he suggested, exhausted from his rollercoaster of a morning.

Mumu nodded, almost knocking him out of the way and leapt onto the bed. He lay on the pillow, yawning and stretching his legs out.

He walked over and sat down on the bed, looking at Mumu. "Am I an idiot?"

Mumu looked puzzled, but shook his head.

Ruby sighed. "I screwed everything up. Why did I ever think that Steven would like a stupid teenager like me?"

Mumu hopped off the pillow and sat next to him, rubbing against him.

He pulled him into a hug. "I wished I wasn't such a loser." He lay down, hugging Mumu tighter. "Well, at least I will see Sinnoh Port before we catch this thing back in a couple of days."

Mumu chirped angrily, struggling against him.

"No more attitude from you” he scolded gently. “Well, there is no point in staying in Sinnoh. I don't have any money. Anyway, I don't even know what is in Sinnoh. We may as well go home. Sapphire will be happy that I will be home" he added, yawning. “Let’s get some rest, yeah?”


End file.
